Ce que le jour doit à la nuit
by tulusito
Summary: Ce n'est pas le clan qui fait le héros. C'est l'homme qui sait le quitter lorsqu'il trouve une cause plus juste à défendre. Et il n'y avait vraiment que ces deux-là pour se retrouver dans un petit chalet perdu à dix minutes de nulle part et décider que le ciel qui s'embrase s'embrase aussi pour eux. (OS)


Cette histoire est dédiée à tous ceux qui ne laisseront personne gâcher leur rêve.

Merci à JKR.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Jay-Z & Kanye West – No church in the wild_

_Bang Bang - Dr Dre_

_Nancy Sinatra – Ban Bang (My Baby Shot My Down, Shub Zed Remix)_

_Mc Solar – La Belle et le Bad Boy_

_Gerard de Palmas – J'en rêve encore_

_Jennifer Paige - Crush_

* * *

_A l'Est d'Eden - Elia Kazan_

_L.A Confidential - Curtis Hanson_

_Atonement - Joe Wright_

_Des hommes sans loi – John Hillcoat_

_Terminator - James Cameron_

_Drive - Nicolas Winding Refn_

* * *

C'est l'histoire de la Belle et du Tueur.

Granger, le visage en sang et les vêtements en lambeaux, se trainait sur une surface plane jonchée de cadavre. Le conflit, autour d'elle, faisait rage, mais elle continuait à avancer. Dans une telle situation, il était compliqué de déterminer si c'était par courage, témérité ou folie ; mais la brunette n'en avait cure et restait centrée sur son objectif. En effet, elle s'était donné pour mission de libérer Ron de la zone ennemie. Et ce, coûte que coûte.

La zone de conflit, un vaste endroit de béton, était partagé en trois : un premier cube énorme pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et ses alliés ; un second pour Voldemort et les siens ; un troisième pour les personnes neutres ou étrangères au combat mais ne pouvant fuir. Au centre, une gigantesque place en goudron, où lorsque l'on tombait les genoux et les coudes étaient toujours écorchés, servait de terrain de guerre.

Avec peine, Hermione avisa à sa droite un visage connu, un peu amoché, laissant percevoir sous le coquard violet une bouille d'enfant. Elle tâcha d'être détachée et continua d'avancer. Il lui restait une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir en rampant et elle atteindrait la fameuse limite, celle entre l'Enfer et les Ténèbres. Elle souhaita de toute sa force que l'entièreté de la zone Détachée –celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom- soit occupée à ronger la Place de Guerre. La sueur coulait de façon désagréable dans ses yeux et la frange qu'elle portait depuis deux mois lui collait au front. Un Avada Kedavra frôla son épaule droite, lui arrachant un haut le cœur. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et continua à progresser. Un rat attiré par l'odeur de la mort couru le long de sa jambe et elle se mit à gesticuler, prise dans un accès d'hystérie. Elle respira une longue minute pour se calmer et se releva pour terminer les deux mètres. Elle se cacha aussitôt derrière un arbre et mis le masque de mangemort dans sa poche sur son visage. Hermione attrapa ensuite la petite photo de ses parents et déposa un baiser dessus. Puis elle enjamba la barrière et se retrouva chez les mangemorts.

Des hommes la frôlèrent sans faire attention à elle et elle se pressa vers les cachots au dernier étage. C'était un grand mystère pour l'Ordre Phoenix : pourquoi Voldemort avait-il installé les prisonniers dans l'immense grenier ? Mais la brunette préféra laisser tomber pour le moment et gravit les marches à toute allure. Une odeur horrible régnait en haut, et des hommes décharnés tendaient des mains suppliantes à travers les barreaux de leurs cages. Leurs yeux vides grignotaient leurs visages émaciés et les haillons qu'ils portaient cachaient à peine leurs maigres côtes. Prise d'une peur panique, Hermione couru jusqu'à arriver vers le fond, là où se trouvaient les prisonniers les plus importants. Enfin, elle vit une masse de cheveux roux sales et cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir de soulagement. Granger se mit sur la pointe des pieds et saisit le trousseau de clés. Une vague alarme résonna dans son esprit, trouvant l'entreprise un peu facile, mais elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle introduisit le sésame dans la serrure et la porte grinça.

- Tiens, mais qui vois-je… Granger !

Les cheveux court au ras de la nuque de la brunette se hérissèrent dans un frisson désagréable et elle se retourna.

- Malefoy…

Ses épaules étaient devenues carrées et ses cheveux courts tenaient grâce à un peu de gel. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gris et froids et sa peau aussi pâle.

- Referme cette porte bien tranquillement et suis-moi sans faire d'histoire.

Les yeux de la jeune femme alternèrent entre la seule issue et le mangemort en face d'elle, et le blond en profita pour la désarmer. Avec deux baguettes en main, il semblait encore plus impressionnant.

- Tu as dix secondes pour fermer la cage. Une…

Hermione resta figée de stupeur, dans un état proche de la tétanie.

- Deux…

Elle fit volte-face et manipula le trousseau pour retrouver la bonne.

- Trois…

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle lâcha l'objet qui fit un bruit du diable dans le silence de mort qui régnait. Tous les prisonniers s'étaient tus, comme devant un spectacle rare et fascinant.

- Quatre…

Elle se baissa, les joues en feux.

- Cinq…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait survivre, pour sauver Ron plus tard.

- Six…

Hermione choisit une clé et se releva.

- Sept…

Elle l'enfonça dans le mécanisme et rien ne se produisit.

- Huit…

Les larmes menacèrent de l'aveugler. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

- Neuf…

Elle tenta une autre clé. Ce ne fut toujours pas la bonne, et elle du se rattraper au barreaux pour ne pas tomber. Heureusement que Ron était inconscient, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état.

- Dix… Endoloris.

Elle s'arqua sous la douleur. Des petites bêtes semblaient s'activer dans son ventre, dévorant ses entrailles et arrachant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle tomba à terre et convulsa.

Ça n'avait pas de nom.

Le supplice s'arrêta au bout de cinq secondes qui avaient duré comme des heures.

- Je te conseille de ne plus te tromper. Tu as cinq secondes. Une…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à se relever.

- Deux…

Elle se fit violence et examina le trousseau qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Ses doigts étaient devenus bleus sous la pression.

- Trois…

Il lui sembla reconnaître une clé assez grosse, forgée.

- Quatre…

Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et un miracle se produisit : la porte se ferma. Hermione tomba à genoux, sûre d'avoir échappé à une mort certaine.

- Bien. Repose ce trousseau là où tu l'a trouvé et lève-toi, les mains en l'air.

Elle s'exécuta, toujours dos à lui. De désagréables frissons remontaient ses vertèbres et elle suait.

- Retourne-toi.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent les premiers lorsqu'elle entama un demi-tour. Ses prunelles s'élevaient, majestueuses et fantomatiques, deux ruines en cendres dans un ciel gris. Il esquissa un rictus, saisit son bras et transplana. Elle atterrit dans une chambre où il la projeta par terre sans efforts, la dominant malgré elle. A la base, la Gryffondor n'était pas très courageuse, mais sacrément chiante et autoritaire. Ça avait fait l'affaire, à l'époque. Elle avait finit par croire elle-même à la prétendu témérité qu'on leur associait, à elle et ses deux meilleurs amis. De l'inconscience transformée en courage par une société en mal de héros.

Et à ce moment-là, ce moment-là, dans la lumière rouge du jour qui mourrait, elle tremblait de peur. Le mangemort soupira et fit craquer sa nuque. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? Il voulait l'humilier pour faire passer un message à l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais il devait d'abord la présenter au Lord. Peut-être voudrait-il l'interroger. Mais bon, il pouvait en profiter un peu avant. Il avisa l'oiseau au sol de sa chambre verte et grise et songea que ce ne serait pas compliqué dans abuser.

- Je vais t'amener au Maître, Granger.

Elle perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas !

- Je t'en prie…

Il arqua un sourcil : était-elle en train de le supplier ?

- Qu'est-ce que je gagnerais à te cacher au Lord, Sang-De-Bourbe ?

- Rien. Amène-moi à lui, se reprit-elle avec violence.

- T'es qu'une bourrique Granger. Tu as entendu parler de son système de récompense ? Il peut t'offrir à n'importe lequel de ses mangemorts.

Elle ne releva même pas la façon dont il l'avait appelée. Ne manquerait plus qu'elle échoue à Rockwood ou Greyback…

- Fais ce que tu veux Malefoy, t'es un grand mangemort maintenant.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un peu moqueur, et ses sourcils s'arquèrent. Il l'observa un long moment. Après tout, la Granger, ce serait plus d'enmerdes qu'autre chose.

- Bon, casse toi Granger. Si t'arrive à sortir de ce bâtiment sans te faire chopper, t'es libre. Prend ça comme un jeu.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais ne réfléchit guère plus de cinq secondes. Elle sauta sur ses pieds, remonta son écharpe sur son visage et fila avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il sembla à Malefoy que son parfum flottait encore longtemps après son départ.

Il n'entendit plus parler d'elle pendant un mois. Il décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et repris une vieille habitude, c'est à dire fréquenter le bordel de la zone Détachée. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cloaque en périphérie de la zone, accompagné de Zabini, une voix le tétanisa soudain. C'était une sacrée voix de harpie, des accents vengeurs, une cassure dans les aigus. Il se retourna en espérant avoir rêvé : ça ne pouvait _pas_ être elle. Il y eu un flottement dans l'air saturé de sexe et de parfum capiteux, le temps sembla se ralentir et il entrouvrit la bouche en apercevant une chevelure épaisse et décolorée. _Putain, _pensa-t-il, _c'est pas vrai. Pas elle._ A grandes enjambées, il parcourut les quelques mètres le séparant de la jeune femme aux prises avec un mangemort qui plongeait ses mains sous le tissu de sa robe. Il la dégagea de sa prise et l'empoigna par le bras. Tout les clients et les prostituées présents le regardaient avec des yeux étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? les agressa-t-il. Retournez à vos occupations !

Le ton de sa voix incita les autres à lui obéir, et il l'entraina à l'étage, la faisant trébucher dans une chambrette minable peinte en rouge.

- Putain Granger ! T'es pas foutue de t'enfuir ? Même pas ça ?

Elle ne répondit, respirant avec peine, suintante de douleur et d'impuissance. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et inspecta de ses yeux glacés son corps maladif. Sa robe de mauvais goût dévoilait la moitié de ses seins et l'intégralité de ses jambes.

- T'es là depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle ferma les paupières à s'en exploser les rétines. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir.

- Depuis que je t'ai dit de t'enfuir ? Bordel, t'es pas là depuis un mois, c'est pas possible !

Elle ferma les yeux plus fort encore. Elle oublia le froid et les mains calleuses des mangemorts.

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez en tachant de respirer. Et dire qu'elle était là depuis un mois… putain !

- Ok. Je vais te faire sortir de là.

Hermione n'eu même pas l'air d'y croire et se contenta de saisir la paume tendue, visiblement plus à un malheur près. Il la serra contre lui et transplana devant la porte d'entrée de la zone Détachée. Les nuages laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de soleil, pâles et perdus. Il la traîna à sa suite le long de la Place de Guerre, prenant plus de risques qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais c'était dimanche, et les combattants se reposaient dans leurs campements. Il arriva près de l'entrée du Département de Coalition des Justes, _le QG des gentils_, pensa-t-il avec un rictus amer. La brunette tomba à terre et il la porta dans ses bras avec une moue de dégout, essayant de ne pas rentrer en contact avec l'étoffe pouilleuse qui l'habillait. Dans un claquement de porte violent, Harry apparut, baguette en main, et fonça sur le mangemort.

- Malefoy ! Je vais te tuer !

Draco ne réagit pas à la provocation et continua d'avancer vers le brun, avant de lui fourrer son amie dans les bras. Les yeux de Potter frémissaient d'incertitudes : se battre, le remercier ? L'avait-t-il sauvé ou tué ? Il haussa les épaules et fit un léger geste de la main : aussitôt, quatre hommes surgirent de leurs cachettes et agrippèrent le blond, le forçant à tomber à genoux. Le plus vieux d'entre eux le frappa à la nuque avec la crosse de son arme. Le mangemort tomba à terre, ses cheveux blonds souillés de sang, une expression dure sur le visage, son vêtement de combat tâché de boue.

Il fut conduit aux cellules du sous-sol par deux des hommes qui le traînait sur le gravier, et attaché aux chaînes encastrées dans le mur par les poignets. Il resta immobile quand ses geôliers s'en allèrent, trop fatigué pour tenter de se délivrer. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et il avait tellement soif que sa gorge ne lui permettait même plus de déglutir.

Alors qu'il allait s'assoupir, la migraine au bord des tempes, un homme entra dans sa cellule. Un homme trapu, avec une tête de bourreau et des triceps saillants. Draco inspira le plus d'air qu'il lui était possible. En faisant craquer ses phalanges, le bonhomme se mit à faire les cent pas devant son prisonnier, lequel perçut de suite la manœuvre d'intimidation. Avant de lui poser aucune question, il lui décocha une droite dans le ventre. Le blond se plia en deux sous la violence du coup, et cracha un peu de sang sur le sol.

- Ok, la pédale blonde : t'as dix secondes pour me dire ce que t'as fait à Hermione Granger.

L'autre ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et le toisa du regard, méprisant et haineux.

Cela ne parut pas plaire au second protagoniste qui lui envoya un uppercut dans la mâchoire, faisant craquer l'os dans un bruit désagréable.

- Tant pis pour la demoiselle, alors. Balance ce que tu sais sur la zone Détachée.

Le mangemort grinça des dents, allant jusqu'à esquisser un rictus entre grimace de douleur et ironie. Il écopa d'un autre coup de poing qui lui brisa la pommette.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te saigne, la tarlouze ? Tu sais, moi, je suis moldu. Alors je fais les séances de tortures à l'ancienne. C'est plus efficace. Donc tu as intérêt à parler avant que je t'éclate ta gueule de minet.

Malfoy cracha un mélange de salive et de sang aux pieds de son tortionnaire et ouvrit la bouche.

- Vas te faire foutre.

Ça lui plaisait assez de faire le fier et de tenir tête à ses imbéciles de l'Ordre. L'homme grinça des dents et lui agrippa le cou, cognant son crâne au mur de la cellule.

- C'est ta dernière chance, pourri, ordure. Parle, ou je t'explose.

Le mangemort défia l'autre des yeux, le mettant au défi d'exécuter ses menaces. Plusieurs minutes s'égrenèrent en silence de leurs prunelles jaillissaient des étincelles. Soudain, l'homme éclata de rire.

- Ok, ok boy ! Quand tu crèveras de soif ou de faim, tu me feras signe.

Et il l'abandonna dans son cachot sordide, où il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

La deuxième personne qui entra en contact avec Draco Malefoy fut Harry Potter, survivant de son état et meilleur ami d'Hermione Granger. Il passait une main nerveuse sur son menton mal rasé en toisant son ennemi de toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi… Tu n'as rien lâché sur la zone D, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai donc nulle raison de croire que la torture t'incitera à changer d'avis. Pourtant, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais ce genre de personne : tu me semblais lâche. Il faut croire que la guerre t'a endurci. Je…

- Ta gueule Potter, je veux pas t'entendre émettre un jugement sur ma personne.

Le brun cacha un sourire de vainqueur en se détournant. Malefoy détestait qu'on remarque à voix haute ses qualités, qu'on puisse avoir une opinion favorable sur lui.

- Une seule chose, Malefoy, et t'es libre. Hermione. Qui, quand, où. Comment.

Le blond ricana.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne mens pas ?

- C'est sûr que je suis quelqu'un de malhonnête.

- Tu pourrais décider de le devenir pour moi.

Le survivant écarta ses remarques d'un geste de la main.

- Cesse de dire des conneries. Je ne te demanderais même pas pour quelles raisons ton esprit désaxé a pris la décision de la ramener ici. Ça te permet peut-être de soulager ta conscience. Crache le morceau c'est tout.

- Bordel de la zone D, depuis un mois, les mangemorts, une évasion.

Harry balança son poing contre le mur, faisant jaillir le sang.

- Comment ça une évasion ?

- Je l'avais capturé. Elle venait délivrer Weasmoche. Puis bon, depuis Poudlard, la Granger, c'est que des ennuis hein ? Alors je l'ai laissé partir. Faut croire qu'elle s'est faite recapturer en chemin.

Le balafré le jaugea, mais le mangemort ne baissait pas les yeux.

- T'aurais pu t'assurer qu'elle regagne bien son camp.  
Malefoy sembla s'étouffer.

- Oh mais je suis pas son garde-chiourme ! T'oublie un peu vite que je suis un proche du Lord, Potty, pas le père de Granger. Et puis merde, mais je la déteste cette gamine !

- Tu m'en diras tant. Et pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? Ton côté rebelle ?

- La ferme. On a pas besoin de Sang-De-Bourbe en zone D, et puis elle a rien à foutre dans un bordel. Elle est même pas bonne ta copine, elle fait tâche dans…

Un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, Harry s'était rapproché de son ennemi et l'avait saisi à la gorge.

- C'est bon, j'ai saisi le principe.

Il tourna le dos au prisonnier, fit un pas, puis dans un volte-face rapide, envoya son pied dans le tibia du mangemort. Un craquement désagréable et un hurlement de douleur plus tard, Potter s'en allait avec nonchalance, claquant la porte derrière lui. Draco ne tarda pas à délirer sous le coup d'une fièvre due au traitement subit, la sueur se mêlant au sang sur sa nuque. Il passa la nuit dans un brouillard de délire et de souffrance.

Au petit matin, une silhouette menue introduisit une clé dans la serrure de sa geôle, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle s'approcha du prisonnier : vêtements en lambeaux, os cassés et sang sur le visage. Elle inspecta d'un bref mouvement de tête les alentours, se rendant à l'évidence : personne ne rôdait dans le coin. Alors elle s'approcha du mangemort et lança quelques sorts : un pour consolider temporairement le tibia, un second afin de réparer pommettes et blessures mineures à la nuque, puis un dernier pour sa mâchoire fracturée. Elle leva délicatement son tee-shirt déchiré et imbibé de sang, apercevant un énorme hématome sur le ventre pâle et musclé. Elle se senti un peu fiévreuse de voir ce torse, mais aussi un peu mal à l'aise : les mangemorts, elle ne voulait plus jamais en voir de sa vie. Là, c'était l'exception pour régler la dette qu'elle avait à son égard, et pouvoir fuir enfin toute cette merde. Hermione ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit et appliqua un peu de l'onguent dans la poche de sa blouse sur l'énorme bleu. Ce fut cette caresse qui réveilla Malefoy. Il était très affaibli, il voyait trouble et ses tempes pulsaient. La jeune femme passa une main apaisante sur son front.

- Tiens, bois.

Elle porta à sa bouche le goulot d'une petite bouteille d'eau minérale, et vit le liquide couler d'avantage sur son menton que dans sa gorge. Nerveuse, elle regarda de nouveau si personne ne venait, puis détacha le prisonnier. Il s'écrasa à genoux, respirant avec difficulté. Lorsqu'elle voulut se baisser pour l'aider à se relever, il la repoussa et épuisa ses maigres forces à se remettre lui-même sur pieds.

- Malefoy, tu vas me suivre dans le couloir, je vais t'amener dans ma chambre. Le trajet, c'est deux minutes si on est efficaces. Appuies-toi sur moi, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous voit.

Avec un regard courroucé, le blond lui obéit et la suivit sans protester dans les couloirs et escaliers du Département de Coalition des Justes. Caché derrière un pilier, un jeune homme brun écrasa sa cigarette en les voyant passer, retenant un soupir.

- Entre, dépêche-toi.

Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre aux murs crème de l'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit, ses habits crasseux toujours sur le dos.

- Tu dois prendre une douche, te nettoyer. Viens.

- Hors de question Granger. Je n'suis pas d'humeur.

La brunette cala ses poings sur ses hanches, les sourcils froncés.

- Fais pas ta mijaurée. Suis-moi, ou je t'y traîne de force.

En ronchonnant, l'ennemi se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain en titubant. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et grimaça devant l'étendue des dégâts sur son corps. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ressortait de la douche, propre et vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean troué qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Hermione déglutit et Draco grogna.

- C'est quoi ces fringues pourries ?

- C'est mieux que rien, éluda-t-elle. Viens t'asseoir sur le lit, je vais te soigner ton tibia.

Elle retroussa le bas du pantalon, une légère teinte de rouge sur ses pommettes.

- C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, si un morceau de jambe te fait mouiller.

- Cesse d'être vulgaire, soupira-t-elle en devenant plus écarlate qu'une bouche d'incendie.

Il ricana un bref instant, et détailla la chambre de l'ex-Gryffondor tandis que celle-ci appliquait divers baumes sur son tibia abîmé. Le ton du petit studio était clair, un immense bureau mangeait tout un pan du mur, croulant sous des livres et des parchemins et un minuscule coin cuisine siégeait dans un angle. La seule folie était une grande affiche d'un film moldu où un jeune homme à l'air boudeur est étendu dans un champ, avec pour légende « East of Eden ». Quand il était gosse, avec Blaise, ils avaient regardé ce long métrage dans un esprit de rebelle attitude, entrer en contact avec le monde moldu étant formellement interdit.

Draco s'en souvenait encore.

- Je crois que tu pourras rejoindre ton camp même si la fracture n'est pas très bien résorbée. Récupère ta baguette.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, qui lui tendait son bien le plus précieux d'une main un peu tremblante. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent quand il attrapa la fine tige de bois. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Vite, cache-toi dans le placard !

Il se leva en grimaçant et elle l'enferma dans le meuble, avant de rejoindre son lit et de se glisser sous les draps, embarquant les vêtements sales du mangemort avec elle.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Un homme entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta près du seuil, reniflant, les sourcils froncés.

- Y a eu un mec ici.

- Vas-t-en Gary. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus mettre les pieds ici. Je dirais tout à Harry si tu restes !

L'homme à la mâchoire carré et au tatouage sur la nuque haussa les épaules. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit, une moue au bord des lèvres.

- Ne cherche pas à me fuir. Je pourrais devenir violent.

- Je vois mal comment, tu es déjà l'être le plus immon…

Gary avait bâillonné sa bouche de sa main droite et déchira le tee-shirt de la main gauche.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas laisser ma sœur, sale garce, murmura-t-il en se penchant à son oreille.

L'image de la bouille d'enfant gâchée par les coups s'imprima sur ses rétines. Elle méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle aurait dû la sauver.

Soudain, la pression sur ses lèvres disparue et elle ouvrit les yeux. Malefoy était sorti du placard et avait projeté son agresseur au sol.

- _Silencio_.

Il s'avança vers l'homme à terre désormais muet et frappa. Il lui défonça le crâne à coups de talon, éclaboussant de sang le parquet de la chambre. Il continua à cogner bien après que l'homme soit mort, son tibia menaçant de se briser de nouveau d'un instant à l'autre. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, le silence résonna dans ses oreilles en un écho assourdissant. Il attendit un peu, la nuque voutée, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Elle était livide, recroquevillée près de l'oreiller, les yeux voilés. Il passa devant elle et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Lorsque l'alarme fut donnée, il avait déjà rejoint la zone Détachée.

Malgré tous les efforts de Harry pour la faire parler, la belle ne lâcha plus un mot. Chaque soir, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, elle revoyait la scène encore et encore, le spectacle toujours plus terrifiant : des détails se rajoutaient dans son esprit fiévreux, le sang sur le visage de Draco, ses pieds à elle dans la bouillie sanglante, le rire de Gary revenant la hanter, son fantôme qui abusait d'elle… Elle sursautait au moindre bruit et passait des heures devant le poster de James Dean. Hermione se disait que peut-être, en le souhaitant assez fort, elle se téléporterait dans l'Amérique paisible de ces années là.

Et des fois, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, le visage d'un mangemort blond apparaissait sur ses prunelles explosées.

Draco Malefoy attendait son heure. Il était devenu le bras droit du Lord, et multipliait les razzias meurtrières dans les rangs ennemis, n'assassinant que des hommes, bruns avec un tatouage. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini observaient leur ami devenir un tueur, sans intervenir d'aucune façon. Ils essayaient de découvrir la raison de cette folie furieuse. Le noir avait bien une idée, qui aurait sous-entendu la participation d'Hermione Granger dans le nouvel enfer du blond. Sa réaction devant la vue de la jeune femme dans la maison close de la zone D lui avait paru suspecte. Peut-être son principal rival dans le cœur de la belle était un homme brun avec un tatouage, mais il n'en était pas sûr et il ne voulait surtout pas attiser la colère de son ami. Il convint donc avec Nott d'attendre une semaine de voir si Draco se calmait. Et dans le cas contraire, ils agiraient.

Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini n'agirent jamais, tués dans l'ultime combat entre Harry Potter et Voldemort : de leur quatuor, ne resta que Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Le premier devint un tueur en cavale, poursuivit par la Justice Magique la seconde tenta de survivre, graciée car n'ayant jamais pris par au conflit. Ronald Weasley périt dans sa cellule à la suite d'une infection due à ses blessures. Hermione Granger se retira dans un chalet, perdue dans les plaines de l'ouest américain, dont nul ne connaissait l'emplacement. Voldemort éclata en mille morceaux, répandant ses cendres sur le visage de Harry Potter, qui devint plus taciturne qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Dans un peu plus de deux semaines, il devait y avoir la première soirée mondaine post-guerre, et le Survivant voulait à tout prix que sa meilleure amie soit là. Pour sa santé mentale, parce que les remords le torturaient d'avantage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Il décida de mettre la main sur l'héritier Malefoy, dont la mère, seule depuis la mort du père, vivait encore au Manoir. Si il menaçait la Lady, nul doute ne faisait que Draco se manifesterait, et il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver Hermione.

Son plan mis en place, la mascarade pu commencer. Il réalisa un faux procès en petit comité pour la Dame, qui resta digne et froide, même lorsque le jugement tomba : ce serait la mort. Elle se contenta de se lever, lissant le bas de sa robe en un ultime geste pour asseoir son honneur et retarder sa peine, puis lâcha du bout des lèvres en fixant le brun à lunettes :

- Vous n'aurez pas mon fils.

Puis elle détourna le regard et tendit ses poignets blancs à un garde qui lui passa les menottes. Le cliquetis du fer qu'on verrouille ne se produisit jamais, un jet de lumière verte venant de terrasser l'homme. Narcissa fit volte-face, le jupon pâle et ses cheveux flottant autour d'elle.

- Draco ! Oh, mon fils, vas-t-en…

Harry Potter eu un sourire sans joie, et ordonna à ses hommes de se saisir du renégat. Le jeune homme portait un tee-shirt sale et un jean abimé, et ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une barbe de quelques jours. L'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait s'était renforcée, et il attrapa sa mère par le bras avant de pointer sa baguette en direction du nouveau ministre de la magie, Shacklelbot.

- Laissez-nous partir où je le bute.

Harry se mit à lui tourner autour en faisant de petits « Tssss » entre ses dents.

- Livre-toi à sa place, Malefoy, et tout se passera bien pour vous deux, d'accord ? Je gracie Narcissa, et tu subis ton jugement.

- Je ne te permets pas d'appeler ma mère par son prénom, Potter, lâcha-t-il, les dents serrés et le visage dangereux.

Il avait dans les prunelles cette lueur de folie qu'ont les gens qui n'ont plus rien à perdre. Le Survivant haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Tuez-les.

Les gardes levèrent leurs armes et Malefoy se plaça devant sa mère qui lui saisit le bras.

- Arrête Draco. Ta vie est plus importante que la mienne. Ne les laisse pas te prendre.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et serra plus fort la taille de Narcissa.

- C'est bon. J'accepte.

Malefoy sentit sa mère passer ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrer. Elle murmura tout bas à son oreille :

- Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.

Elle le lâcha et trois aurors se saisirent du meurtrier. Il fixa sa mère de ses yeux anthracite le plus longtemps possible. Elle restait là, immobile, l'air hagard et si triste, si triste, si triste… Bien après que la cour se soit vidée, elle était encore là, frissonnante. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et qu'Harry prit la parole.

- Je ne vais pas tuer votre fils, Madame Malefoy. J'ai juste besoin… de ses services pour retrouver Hermione Granger. Je vous donne ma parole que dès sa mission terminée, je ferais en sorte qu'on vous laisse en paix.

Narcissa le toisa puis inclina la tête, et s'en alla, des tremblements nerveux agitant ses doigts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco Malefoy se mettait en chasse. Le souvenir de Granger flottait à ses côtés, et il frémissait d'anticipation. Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, faisait un drôle de bruit. Il traversa de nombreuses villes, interrogea des dizaines de personnes, menaça des truands, et fini par trouver une piste. Il apprit qu'elle était partit en Amérique du Nord, près du Canada. Il marcha de longues heures, voler en balais au-dessus des montagnes n'étant pas aisé pour discerner une silhouette. Il lui fallut une semaine avant de découvrir une maisonnette en bois, perdue sur le flanc des Rocheuses. Épuisé, il décida de s'y rendre de nouveau le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sa fébrilité l'empêcha de bien dormir, et il prit la route aux aurores. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte du petit chalet, l'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac, et il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis sur ses joues rasées du matin. Il se morigéna de se mettre dans de pareils états pour la gamine, puis il toqua deux coups secs à la porte. Qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur une jeune femme ébahie, à la peau hâlée et aux cheveux blondis par le soleil.

- Malefoy ? Mais… Mais !

- Sublime répartie, Granger. Je peux entrer ?

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer, et il la vit chercher des yeux sa baguette.

- Inutile, dit-il en s'asseyant à la petite table en bois massif. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, ce serait déjà fait. Viens plutôt te poser là.

Il tapotait le siège à sa droite, et elle lui obéit.

- Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, chuchota-t-elle en le contemplant. Mis à part tes cheveux qui ont un peu poussé et tes affaires qui sont moins classes qu'autrefois…

L'ancien mangemort poussa un petit soupir.

- On s'en fout de ce à quoi je ressemble, Grangie. T'as toujours la même gueule de castor shooté au pétard et moi je suis toujours le même con arrogant. On peut embrayer ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à être désagréable Malefoy ? Je te mets mal à l'aise ?

Il essayait de ne pas voir sa peau bronzée, dévoilée par son tee-shirt trop court et son short en jean. Elle était fringuée à la cow-boy, avec des bottes en daim, et ses cheveux étaient presque blonds, coupés à la garçonne. Il passa une main sur son visage, réfrénant ses pulsions. Ce n'était pas le moment, et ça ne le serait jamais.

- Ramène-toi. On rentre à Londres. Potter te veut pour une petite soirée mondaine entre héros, dit-il sur un ton méprisant.

- Je n'ai pas envie.

- T'as surtout pas le choix. Bouge ton gros cul.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait rarement parlé aussi mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il se crispa.

- Potty menace de tuer ma mère si tu n'as pas en Angleterre dans une semaine.

Elle ferma les yeux, et les rayons du soleil illuminèrent son front à travers les épais carreaux du chalet. Il faisait chaud, presque étouffant, et la lumière était violente.

- Je vais venir. Mais dès la soirée terminée, je retourne chez moi.

- Tu feras ce que tu voudras. Je m'en fous.

Les muscles roulèrent sous la paume d'Hermione : il s'était levé.

- Attends ! C'est la première fois depuis sept mois que je vois quelqu'un… Tu veux rester manger ?

Le blond s'immobilisa, puis fit un petit rictus en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas.

S'activant aux fourneaux, la brune cuisina durant une longue heure sous le regard du blond. Un étrange sentiment de bonheur s'était emparé d'elle, comme une espèce de félicité à se retrouver là, en compagnie d'un homme, dans cette chaumière perdue à dix minutes de nulle part, avec le soleil et les effluves de bruyère en fleur.

Elle déposa sous son nez une omelette aux champignons et un grand verre d'eau fraîche et s'assit en face de lui.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Dis plutôt que tu cherches à m'empoisonner, riposta-t-il en découpant un morceau de l'omelette.

Il piqua le bout sur sa fourchette et l'agita devant le nez de la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut un sourire et mangea le morceau. Puis elle brassa l'air de ses mains vives.

- Tu vois ! Je ne suis pas morte.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil en commençant à manger. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit qu'elle avait la tête un peu penchée sur son épaule, son poing sous son menton, et qu'elle le regardait. Elle le regardait, lui. C'était merveilleux.

- Tu veux dormir ici ce soir ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- C'est une proposition Granger ?

- Je me sens seule, c'est tout. Si tu n'as pas envie, tu n'as qu'à redescendre toute la montagne.

Il ne répondit pas et elle en conclut qu'il restait. Elle débarrassa la table sans faire de commentaire et ils sortirent s'installer sur la terrasse, profitant de la douceur de cet après midi d'été. Ils finirent par s'assoupir dans le calme et la senteur de forêt ambiants, ne se réveillant qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Un chat roux sauta sur Hermione et ronronna en enfouissant sa gueule poilue au creux de son cou.

- Pattenrond, murmura-t-elle en le caressant, s'attardant derrière ses oreilles.

Il miaula et s'étala sur la poitrine de la jeune sorcière, ce que le mangemort ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le soleil lui allait bien. Il se leva, essayant de ne pas repenser au crâne explosé du membre de l'Ordre, et s'engouffra dans la forêt. Il marcha un long moment, sans réfléchir, et ne revint au chalet que la nuit tombée. Granger, même si elle l'entendit rentrer, ne se retourna pas, continuant de touiller la mixture dans sa casserole. Le mangemort s'approcha d'elle par derrière et posa son menton sur son épaule. La paume de sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à son ventre où elle diffusa une chaleur électrisante. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et leurs cheveux blonds se mêlèrent, or et miel. Elle sentait le tors musclé de l'homme dans son dos, et cela donnait à la scène comme une atmosphère de danger sous-jacente. Il pouvait la briser s'il le voulait, et cela faisait monter des frissons le long de son corps. La moiteur de leurs corps et les couleurs de la chaumière enivraient les deux protagonistes, et Draco resserra d'avantage sa prise sur la blonde. Il fit descendre sa paume sur son bas-ventre, sous le short, et ne bougea plus. Lorsqu'Hermione annonça que le repas était prêt quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix s'étrangla. Le mangemort se retira et alla s'asseoir à table, bientôt rejoint par la jeune femme. Ils mangèrent en silence, et la présence du tueur avait un étrange aspect rassurant. Granger prépara du thé, ce qui arracha une grimace méprisante au blond qui ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et se brûla la gorge en voulant boire trop vite. Hermione sourit en voyant son rictus de douleur et lui retira sa tasse des mains, soufflant doucement sur le liquide brûlant pour le refroidir. Elle la lui rendit et le mangemort se rendit compte que sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse boire. Il resta là, son bol sous le nez, à la regarder.

Il remarqua que son nez était petit et ses dents alignées, que son teint couleur pêche charnue faisait ressortir le marron foncé de ses prunelles, et que ses lèvres avaient la beauté et la texture de roses printanières. L'absolution dans ses plus beaux jours.

Elle observa son front haut, ses cheveux blonds aux reflets foncés, le bleu aux filaments gris de ses yeux, les petites coupures sur sa peau pâle, l'arrondi de sa bouche. Le diable paré de ses plus beaux atouts.

Elle détourna le regard la première, gênée. Hermione, un nœud au ventre, se leva.

- Je vais aller me coucher, Malefoy. Prends le canapé.

Elle s'enfuit dans la petite chambre à coucher attenante sans une parole ni une œillade de plus, effrayée par les lézardes sur son cœur. Elle se mit nue et enfila une petite robe d'enfant lui arrivant en haut des cuisses, puis se glissa sous les draps. Elle pensa, le souffle court, _et s'il ne venait pas ?_ Elle garda les paupières ouvertes un long moment, sans que personne ne la rejoigne. Un sentiment de peine et de déception s'empara d'elle, et elle se rendit compte avec douleur que cela était devenue une habitude. Elle s'endormit aux alentours de dix heures, les sourcils froncés.

- Granger.

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et fut si heureuse en voyant ses traits se dessiner dans l'obscurité que cela en fut terrible. Le bonheur lui fit mal, et une larme glissa sur ses tempes. Le mangemort ne la remarqua pas. Il s'était collé contre son corps chaud, sous le drap, et la température de la pièce était suffocante. Seul un filet d'air frais circulait par l'ouverture de la fenêtre. Hermione posa ses doigts sur son torse et rougit en sentant qu'il était nu. La blonde fit fondre ses doigts brûlants sur les pectoraux du mangemort, les faisant remonter vers son visage qu'elle caressa avec tant d'adoration, une lueur d'amour et de convoitise dans le regard, que l'homme frissonna. Il attrapa la main vagabonde et embrassa chacune des phalanges. Granger se releva sur son coude et se pencha vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue à elle, un peu râpeuse, vint caresser l'autre, langoureuse. Draco posa ses larges paumes sur son cou et sa nuque, les pouces sur sa mâchoire, l'attirant d'avantage. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et laissa une traînée de baisers le long de son cou, de ses épaules, de son torse, de son ventre. Elle referma sa main sur son sexe dressé et intima de légers aller-retour : la respiration erratique de l'homme parvint à ses oreilles, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un rire. Puis elle fit glisser sa hampe dans sa bouche en plantant ses ongles dans les abdominaux du tueur, lequel passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux emmêlés de fille négligée. Soudain, il la remonta à lui et la retourna sur le dos, remontant ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Leurs souffles enfiévrés se mêlèrent et quand elle passa ses doigts sur sa nuque, elle sentit la sueur dans ses mèches blondes. Il l'embrassa un long moment, frottant son nez contre sa joue et suçant sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, sans prévenir, il la pénétra. Elle arqua son corps, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, la bouche en O, faisant miroiter le satin foncé de sa peau à la lumière de la lune. Il mordilla son menton en s'enfonçant d'avantage. Elle agrippa ses fesses et se tendit lorsqu'il accéléra le mouvement, le front posé en haut de sa poitrine. Brusquement, le monde devint blanc, puis noir, puis éclata. Elle reprit son souffle, le mangemort contre elle. Ils inversèrent leurs positions, et elle s'endormit la tête sur son torse, des ronds de lumière sous ses paupières closes.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec une Granger réveillée, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées sur ses pectoraux, avec dans les prunelles cette adoration qui le rendit fier. Elle lui sourit et étira le cou pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se leva, enfila un short et un débardeur trop grand et se rendit en sautillant dans la cuisine. Elle revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un petit déjeuner complet qu'ils mangèrent dans le lit, sans parler. Ils se préparèrent puis transplanèrent à l'hôtel de Draco, qui prit son sac et paya sa chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot et Hermione avait peur. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant le Ministère après trois transplanages consécutifs, elle lui attrapa la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu pourrais venir habiter chez moi.

Il haussa un sourcil et éclata de rire.

- T'es mignonne Granger. On verra ça plus tard.

Elle se renfrogna mais ne rajouta rien. Harry Potter accourut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Puis il se tourna vers Draco et tendit sa main vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel, il la serra.

- Le bal est dans cinq jours, toi et ta mère y êtes conviés. J'ai fait annuler toutes les peines et charges pesant contre vous. Ce sera votre ré-entrée en société. Par contre, t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux à partir de là. Compris ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'en alla de sa démarche nonchalante. Le Survivant décida que cela voulait dire oui.

Le soir du bal arriva très –trop- vite pour la jeune femme. Ginny Weasley avait fini par épouser le brun à lunettes et Hermione se rendit compte avec une grimace de dégoût et de surprise qu'elle sifflait une bouteille d'alcool par jour. La guerre ne lui avait pas réussit. Elles se rendirent toutes deux dans une des boutiques les plus chères de Traverse et s'achetèrent des robes hors de prix. Pour la blonde, se fut une robe très longue style empire, vert émeraude, et des talons noirs. Pour la rousse, une combinaison pantalon bleu paon, une manchette en or et des sandales dorées plates. Lorsqu'Harry Potter, une demi-heure après le début de la soirée, arriva avec ces deux beautés pendues à son bras, des chuchotis se firent entendre. La surprise de voir Hermione Granger, dont les rumeurs voulaient qu'elle ai abandonné les conflits pour fuir les horreurs et se préserver… Une flûte de champagne à la main, elle écoutait radoter Lavande Brown à propos du passé. Aux alentours de minuit, Draco Malefoy apparut dans le hall immense, un bras autour de la taille de Pansy Parkinson et sa chère mère à sa droite. Durant une seconde, la salle entière se tue, puis le brouhaha redoubla d'ardeur. Harry Potter, avec une œillade réprobatrice au tueur, entama son discours. Deux heures plus tard, les grands du monde sorciers, trop éméchés, ne prêtaient plus attention à eux. Hermione se senti oppressée par la chaleur et la foule et sortie sur le balcon. Elle sortie un paquet de cigarettes de sa pochette et en alluma une pour se donner une contenance. Elle fuma lentement en repensant à la bouche du mangemort. Un bras passa sur ses épaules et la pressa contre un torse. Elle leva le regard et Malefoy déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es… on voit tes seins.

La belle vit son reflet dans les prunelles de l'homme et ce qu'elle y vit fut une promesse de bonheur.

- Tu exagères. Mais en fait, j'aime bien.

- Tu aimes quand j'exagère ?

Elle pencha la tête en arrière.

- J'aime tout de toi. J'aime tes mains pleines de sang, les cicatrices sur tes omoplates, tes joues mal rasées.

Il la serra plus fort.

- Tu me feras la cuisine ?

- Oui.

- On fera l'amour tous les jours ?

- Oui.

- Dis adieu à tes amis. On s'en va.

Elle sourit, et ses yeux brillèrent.

- C'est prêt.

Il ne l'a pas entendu. Il est debout sur le palier, et il regarde le soleil disparaître derrière les cimes des montagnes. Elle s'approche de lui et pose une paume douce sur son dos nu. Il a toujours ses cicatrices de guerriers, comme elle aime les appeler, et les toucher réveille chez elle une flamme pour cet homme qui a tout vu et tout vécu.

Il la protège, elle le berce.

Il l'agrippe par la taille et l'amène contre lui. Le couple observe le spectacle du jour qui meurt dans les flammes rouges, orange et rose et s'embrasse quand la neige des sommets s'embrase.

C'est l'histoire de la Belle et du Tueur, et elle finit bien.

* * *

Premier OS, première scène -18.

Toute critique ou compliment est le bienvenu !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et peut-être d'apprécier.

A bientôt, Tulus


End file.
